I'm Haunted
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: I am untouched by time, I have untouched memories, and I am untouched by men and women until that dreadful night came. It was like every other night before it. Dark, dank, and dreadfilled.


**I'm Haunted**

By: Na-kun is my anti-drug. . .

**Warning(s)!** This has yaoi and chan sex… Chan sex is where someone underage is having sex with someone else. In this case, Kohaku and Naraku. If this offends you, leave. If you just plain hate yaoi, why'd you come in the first place? And the fact that there may be mistakes of somethings... Gomen!

**Disclaimer(s)!** Sadly, I do not own InuYasha or the characters Kohaku and Naraku, but I do wish to own the latter of the two. I also do not own the song in this one-shot. It is called "Haunted" by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy!

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I guess to just screw over my favorite pairings. –big smile on face-So anyway! I hope you like this and enjoy it. Just a little different from my usual pairings. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

I am untouched by time, I have untouched memories, and I am untouched by men and women until that dreadful night came. It was like every other night before it. Dark, dank, and dread-filled. I had a feeling something was going to happen, but the thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when he ordered me to his room. I had no choice other than to obey; least I want him to know I remember everything I've done.

He haunts my thoughts and I can never get rid of him. He's always there… in the back of my mind when not near him. When I am with him, he's always watching me and I have the feeling he's wanting me. I've been able to always pass by with a mission before he does something to me… This time… I had a feeling I wouldn't be let off so easy.

I slowly slid the door aside. I stepped inside shutting the door behind me. Instantly, I saw that he was leaning back on his elbow resting on his raised and fluffy futon. That arm he wasn't leaning on had its hand in his hakama. His head was back baring his neck. I heard soft moans coming from his mouth.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"Kohaku," he panted gently. His head moved and his eyes stared at me. I moved to his side falling to my knees on the ground with my head bent downward to avoid his gaze. I heard him grunt softly. I closed my eyes. "Taku it off, Kohaku… but leave the weapon on your back." I nodded slightly at his orders before standing up and removing my kimono. I replaced my weapon strapping it to my lower back with a thin string around my hips. When I moved to remove the cloth around my wrists and ankles, he stopped me. "Leave those on, Kohaku." I still avoided his gaze nodding. Reaching to remove the tie from my hair, my eyes flicked up to his when I felt his hand over mine gently pulling the tie from my hair himself. My hair fell to my shoulders once released and he ran his hand through it. "So soft. Join me, Kohaku, will you?"

I hesitated a moment before climbing onto the futon before me. I sat next to him remaining still. I watched his pale hand move closer and closer to my hips. He raked his claws along the sensitive skin of my organ making it hard and stand at attention. My cheeks were hot and I knew I was blushing. My body felt warm to the touch. I went to move away, but his hand on my buttocks halted me.

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

"But…"

"And a pretty one you have, too," he whispered into my ear hotly. Shivers ran down my spine from his hot breath in my ear. "Why did you hesitate earlier? You never hesitate…"

"I-I do not know, Naraku-sama," I whispered.

"You do know. Have you regained your memories?" I shut my eyes and nodded. "Do you want them to be forgotten?" I shook my head. "Then I'll add another memory to all the others, Kohaku. You're going to wish you had taken my offer." His words made my eyes fling open and a gasp escaped my lips when he pinned me underneath him.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

I cried out in pain as his claws dug into my wrists holding them above my head. His quick fingers worked at his kimono at removing it. His aroused bare organ pressed against the curve of my buttocks. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my head to the side. I felt his claws of his free hand cut the string that held my weapon to my back. I arched as I felt him yank at it. With the chain of my weapon, he secured my wrists together above my head.

I screamed feeling the blade scratch down my chest. I could feel my blood flow from the wounds freely. I stared down when I felt his tongue lap at my skin stained with blood. I threw my head back feeling his tongue reach my hard, throbbing organ. He gave the head a lick before traveling father down. He kissed the sac holding my twin-sized balls moving farther. His hands shoved my legs farther apart. Every inch he traveled, he licked. His fingers separated my buttocks apart. I screamed. His slick tongue had licked me in a place no one had touched.

"You liked that, didn't you? Kohaku…" I panted out a 'yes' as I shifted to give him more access to my virgin body. I moaned softly as I felt him lick me again. His body slid up mine until I felt his organ's tip pressing against it instead of his tongue. "If you liked that, you'll love what comes next," he whispered as he lifted my legs up onto his shoulders so my buttocks and his organ were fully leveled when he was on his knees.

A scream ripped from my throat as his organ plunged into my 'exit only' entrance. He held still for a moment or two once he was fully inside of me. I could feel his soft curls of dark hair and his balls against my backside. My weapon's blade was placed behind my back making me arch so that I didn't harm myself on my weapon. I whimpered as I felt him pull out to where only the head was inside of me and then he plunged back inside of me. He was thrusting into me… He was thrusting harshly and not allowing me time to adjust to his massive size. Once I had adjusted, I screamed in pain feeling his organ grow larger. He was shape shifting his cock to keep me uncomfortable!

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you… loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"Stop… it's too big," I moaned. I felt that if it became any larger, it was going to rip me in half. I screamed feeling it became twelve inches and an inch in radius. That was my limit. Any bigger and I was going to tear. "Please! It has reached my limit!"

"One more inch. That's all I require to make you feel pleasure." I whined softly, but nodded. I hissed feeling it grow a little more. I gasped when he struck something in me. "There it is…" When he thrusted into me again, all pain subsided as it was replaced by pleasure. It was like he had said. I didn't feel any more pain, but only pleasure now.

My weapon was removed from behind me and the chain was unwound. The weapon was tossed to the side. My back touched the futon and I felt him begin to jab into me with short thrusts.

"No more… long strokes?"

"No. Getting tired. I can only hump now to find what I want." I nodded bucking my hips to meet him. His humping stopped until I felt him begin to hump me quickly as I felt his seed spurt into my body. I clenched my muscles around him to keep each drop within me. When he was finished, he pulled out of me slowly. I felt his hand stroke my organ until I was hard again. He sat on my hips and I could see his organ becoming hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I took your virgin body… It's only fitting you do the same." I nodded as I felt him guide me inside of him. I moaned as he began to move on top of me. When he rested his forehead on my chest, his plunges were awkward. I decided to help by bucking up into him.

I was close. I wasn't going to last… I screamed out my release as I shot my seed into his body. I pushed his buttocks down to my hips to give him everything I had. I heard him groan in ecstasy. I lifted his face and kissed him on the lips gently. His tongue entered my mouth deepening the kiss as I bucked into his backside a few more times. As I pulled away, my eyes drifted shut letting me fall slowly to sleep. I felt him pull off of me, lie beside me, and cover our bodies with the sheets before I fell asleep completely.

"I never said it to anyone, but I love you, Kohaku," I heard him whisper into my ear when I was asleep. I turned and curled up in his arms… his warmth.

He had haunted me, but I was no longer. I know what he was capable of at any moment and that, even if he thought I didn't hear him, he loved me. I love you too, Naraku-sama.

--

NIMAD: Oh my god! A new one-shot!

**Naraku**: Why'd it have to be with Kohaku?

NIMAD: Oh, stop your whining. At least I gave him to you with a really good song… and at least it wasn't Rin… Sesshomaru-sama would kill you for doing that to her anyhow…

Sesshomaru: Damn right I would!

NIMAD: -growls-Do I have to say it? No cussing or you're jacking Naraku and Inuyasha off and you all have to do it till it comes out five times for the each of you!

Sesshomaru: Fine. Come here, boys! Let's fuck each other!

**Naraku** and _Inuyasha_: -wide eyes- He's gay and do it yourself, Sesshomaru! We weren't the ones who got in trouble!

NIMAD: Actually. If one gets in trouble, all gets in trouble. As they say… "All for one and one for all!" –giggles-Bye, peoples! -waves before hugging a struggling Naraku-


End file.
